


A New Life

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Dealing with Past Abuse, F/M, Moving On, SADrien, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are getting married, and Adrien has decided to cut ties with his father for good.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by mari-monsta on tumblr talking about how Adrien would totally take Marinette's last name when they got married, and I really think he would so I wrote a short thing and adopted that headcanon for all future AUs moving forward.

“We need to talk,” Marinette said, plopping down on the couch next to her fiancé.

“What did I do?” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

“What- nothing!” She chuckled. “I mean about the wedding, you dork.”

“Oh.” Adrien relaxed a little. “The wedding. Right, of course.”

Marinette gave him a long look before flipping open her notepad and continuing. “What kind of food do we want?”

“Definitely your dad’s macarons. Oh, and the chocolate chip cookies. We’re also gonna need some cheese for Plagg-”

“Kitty, those are all after the meal. What kind of soup do we want? The main course?” She cocked a brow.

“I’m not picky,” He said with a shrug, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I’ll get with Mrs. Cesaire and come up with some ideas for us to sample,” She said, jotting it down. “Music.”

“Nino’s handling that,” Adrien listed with a nod, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I know, but do you have any song requests?” She prompted, waving her hand for him to elaborate.

“I dunno.” He leaned his head back. “I’ll just give Nino my music library, and he can figure it out.”

“Fine,” She sighed. “Guest list?”

“So long as my father isn’t anywhere near me, I don’t care. He can watch the ceremony from the street where he can be run over,” Adrien said with a crooked grin.

“Adrien, you know we don’t have to invite him if you don’t want to,” She said, lowering her notepad and giving him a look.

“No, no I want to see his face when I take your last name,” He said, shifting to face her, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. “After we get married, I want a fresh start. I want to leave Adrien Agreste behind me and build a better life with you. One that doesn’t involve him.”

“You really want to take my last name?” She bit back a smile.

“Marinette, since we’ve been dating, who has shown up to more of my fencing tournaments? My basketball games? My father or your parents?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who held me while I cried after winning the national championships because my father didn’t show up because he was too busy doing god knows what?”

“Minou.” She reached out to wrap her arms around him, and he leaned against her shoulder.

“I want to be in your family. I want our kids to know love without conditions attached, and I sure as hell don’t want to bear the name Agreste anymore,” He murmured, and Marinette pressed a kiss to his neck. “I swear that I’ll never treat our kids the way he treated me.”

“You’re going to make a great dad someday,” She said, running her fingers through his hair, and he sat up with a grin, replacing his somber expression with his usual sunny disposition.

“Three kids and a cat?” He cocked a brow.

“Nah, forget the cat,” She giggled as he leaned into kiss her cheek.

“A hamster then?” He asked, kissing along her jaw until his lips found hers, and he flicked his gaze up to meet hers.

“Three kids and a hamster,” She affirmed, closing the gap between them briefly. “Adrien Dupain-Cheng.”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
